Michiru
Michiru (ミチル), an agent of Section 3. She was formerly a housewife to a local restaurant owner named Lebanon, who left him and their son Norio after turning into a Contractor. Personality Michiru, like many other Contractors previously, has shown herself be to emotionally distant and cold, to the point where she addresses her former family icily and openly ignores her son, Norio. She only seems devoted to completing whatever assignment she has been given. Abilities Water Manipulation: Michiru's ability allows her to detect and control bodies of water. She can use this ability to sense the enemy's presence and then subsequently attack them, manipulating the very same water source. This can be achieved through various means, such as surrounding an opponent with a significant amount of water so that they drown, or increasing the pressure at which the water is ejected to such an extent that it produces a concussive force on contact.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 5 She can also control the water's density and stream, in order to physically restrain a target, by encircling the victim's limbs. However, Michiru must seemingly be in contact with the water's current container, to effectively employ her powers.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 6 Obeisance: Her Obeisance is to perform the process of cooking but she appears to prefer baking over other forms, and it suggested that she is relatively good at conducting this task. Background Michiru was married to Noah's Ark restaurant owner Lebanon and had a child with him called Norio. She became a Contractor and when she realized that Lebanon had noticed the change in her personality, she left the two when Norio was just three years old Part in the Story Gemini of the Meteor .]] Before dawn, Michiru and two men arrive at a hotel in Sapporo and attempt to capture Hei, or otherwise immobilize him. She channels her powers through a pipe, making a stream of water erupt outwards from a toilet in Hei's room. Hei escapes the oncoming water by leaping out the window and sliding down the pipe, but Michiru makes a part of it explode, sending Hei through the air. However, he manages to land deftly, and roughly hold her by the neck. He uses her as a human shield to stop her two associates from shooting him. Michiru then channels her powers through a sewer cover, sending a geyser of water rushing upwards that knocks Hei into a nearby car, and she makes good her escape. Later that day, Michiru informs Misaki Kirihara and Mina Hazuki of what happened. As they are leaving the hotel, Norio recognizes her and calls out to her, but she ignores him. Much to the surprise of Lebanon and Norio, she later turns up at the restaurant and asks them if she can use their oven. While she cooks, Lebanon and Norio attempt to strike up a conversation with her, but ultimately fail to do so. After she leaves the restaurant, she accompanies Misaki as they deliver Izanami to a submarine. She later pursues Suou, and the two face off, with Michiru manipulating water from a nearby fountain to pin Suou down. Suou summons her rifle in response, and fires, but misses. Michiru, in an instance of showing a degree of care for her family, calmly blames Suou of being the person who dragged Norio into the world of Contractors, and prepares to finish Suou off when she is suddenly encapsulated by Yin in a sphere of water. Unable to escape, she drowns, and her corpse is grieved over by Norio. Appearances References Navigation Category:Contractors Category:Characters Category:Gemini of the Meteor Characters Category:Section 3 Members Category:Female Category:Deceased Characters